A Livestream to remember Part 1!
by Kirstenje
Summary: Characters: Skydoesminecraft Deadlox Bajan Canadian SSundee JeromeASF BlueMonkey (Short appearance)


Sky: Sup? Sky: That awkward moment when you really have to use the bathroom

Mitch+ Ian: Ha ha ha ha

~*Time Skip*~

Sky: I'm just gonna sit here and you should protect me because I need to pee

Ian: I do I do to actually and that's a sad thing so just uhh

Jerome: Why don't you both just stand there and stare at them and just go pee and come back, what are they doing?

Ian: The fear tactic.

Sky: I'm gonna test that I'm testing that

Mitch: go go go go go

Ian: dude hurry up!

Sky: Okay okay make sure Nooch doesn't get involved I'll be right back

Ian: oh my god

Sky: This is really risky I don't want to do this during a filmed Survival Games *leaves*

Ian: Oh my god Sky please don't do this

Jerome: I would laugh so hard if you guys end up fighting and Nooch just comes in and just cleans up everybody

Mitch: Yeah just kills everyone

Jerome: haha Ian just go AFK as well just go pee!

Ian: What, no no no

Ian: Sky I hate you so much right now

Sky: *comes back* Am I still alive?

All: YES hahaha

Sky: *types: I just went to the bathroom* *types: No joke*

Ian: *Types: hahahahahahahaha*

Oh my god ha ha ha

Ian: Now here's the real question would would I be able to get away with the same thing?

~*Time Skip*~

(Brought to you by butter!)

Ian: I have to pee!

Sky: Seriously! Why didn't you go when I went?!

Mitch: too late now Ian it's already deathmatch

Ian: ….

Jerome: Is Ian gone or just quiet?

Ian: just quiet

Sky: Bro just wait like 5 minutes then I got your back

Ian: k

Mitch: Nah Sky Ian gotta go!

Ian: *leaves*

Sky: Ian?

Mitch: HE'S GONE!

Sky: Shit, IAN!

Ian: What? (Faintly)

Mitch: Uhh, Your dead dood

Ian: Well…. Dang

Sky: I already won!

All: WHAT?!

Sky: Ian died when he went to the bathroom

Ian: …..

Sky: lol, then Jason TNT'd himself

Mitch: lol

Sky: Then Ninja Nooch, well he tried to cake it when I pushed him off FAIL Ha ha ha ha

Ian: lol

Mitch: Ian you and your darn bladder!

Ian: …..

Jerome: So much blushing on his end lol

Ian: …

Sky: Ian you alright?

Ian: yeah

Mitch: Just embarrassed

Ian: Uhhh… Yeah …..

Ian: *adds the rest of the gang into the call*

Sky: Hey guys!

Mitch: Hey dood

Jerome: Sup?

Ian: Brb

Mitch: Again Ian, oh ok

Jerome: k Ian

Sky: Y'a'right Ian?

Ian: Yeah, brb

All: k

Sky: I gotta go to the bathroom brb *mutes mic*

Mitch: K, Adam

Jerome: K, Bro

Ian: Back

All (Except Sky): Hey

Ian: Where's Adam?

Mitch + Jerome: Bathroom

Ian: Oh ok

Sky: Hey, back

All: Sup?

Sky: Ian you good now?

Ian: Yeah

Mitch + Jerome: Huh?

Sky: Oh it's nothing guys

Mitch + Jerome: K

Ian: You guys wanna do some dragon escape?

All: Ok!

*~Time Skip~*

(Time for one of these again!)

Mitch: Can we like take a break here?

Jerome: Ok, why?

Mitch: …. Brb

Sky: Mitch?

AWKWARD SILENCE

Ian: He's gone!

Jerome: lol, Bathroom probably!

Sky: Lol, probably

Mitch: back

All: Sup?

Jerome: Why did you leave anyway?

Mitch: Bathroom, don't worry 'bout it

Sky: lol

Ian: Why does everyone keep needing to use the bathroom?

Sky: Well, I have a "Problem"

Mitch: Oh… I wondered why it was you that _always_ goes pee

Ian: Makes sense.

Jerome: Well I've been fine… So far…..

Mitch: Well I always have to _go_….. Usually in the middle of an intense battle in Hunger Games lol

Jerome: I know Mitch I was there…. Well for one of them at least

Sky: lol, wait back to the Livestream!

Mitch: k, let me unmute my mic first.

Sky: k

Jerome: Ian are you calling me?

All: Hahahahaahhahah

Ian: (Through Jerome's phone) LET ME TALK!

Sky: Chill bro

Ian: Sorry I just couldn't get a word in edgeways

Jerome: And were back!

Ian: Woo!

Sky: Let's go kick some parkour butt!

Mitch: Yeah!

Jerome: Join 17 go!

All: I'm in!

Sky: Through hell! NOO! There's so much lava parkour!

Mitch: Ikr

Ian: So many fans surrounding us, it's amazing lol

Jerome: lol, Ikr

Sky: let's get this done and over with….

Mitch: Man are you okay Sky?

Sky: Umm Yeah….

Ian: What's up Adam?

Sky: Uhh…. Just gotta you know

Jerome: Pee? Again?

Sky: I _did_ say I have a problem notice my videos are no more than 20 minutes long….

Mitch: huh, he's right

Ian: Well you've got like 10 seconds to pee

Sky: I'll be fine for the 10 seconds I'll last!

Jerome: lol, don't die on purpose though

Sky: too late, brb *leaves*

Ian: He _does_ have a problem jeez

Mitch: Ikr

Jerome: Oh well

Ian: Imma take a break to brb

Jerome: I do kinda need some food Brb

Mitch: k, brb to

Ian: Back, hello?

*Silence*

Ian: Huh

Sky: Hey Ian

Ian: Sup Sky?

Sky: Ian are you eating?

Ian: Yeah

Sky: What you got?

Ian: Calamari

Sky: Oh I love calamari I hate squids but they are delicious

Mitch: Anyone back yet?

Sky + Ian: Me!

Mitch: Oh ok, where did Jerome go?

Ian: No idea

Sky: Knowing him he's gone to get food

Ian: lol

Mitch: haha

Jerome: Hey guys!

All: Sup?

Sky: Jerome did you go get food?

Jerome: yeah, why?

Sky: No reason, just curious

Mitch: Adam we should call you George lol

Sky: lol that show is like boss bro don't dis it man, Jokes!

Jerome: We should get Blue Monkey here

Ian: Ikr

Mitch: That would be awesome!

Sky: Yeah I'll add him, might be a little early or late for him though

Blue: Adam! It's like 3 in the morning!

Sky: Oh sorry bro

Blue: No problem, let me guess sky said something English or Scottish

Mitch: Yeah buddy!

Sky: I'll call Ty wait a minute

Deadlox: Hey sky!

Sky: Sup Ty?

Mitch: You wanna play Dragon Escape with us?

Ty: Ok

Sky: Join 20!

All: I'm in!

Ty: Adam you ok? You sound tired but it's only 9pm

Mitch: He probably needs to pee AGAIN!

Sky: Nah not this time just been a long day

Jerome: Yeah of you running backwards and forwards between the bathroom

Ty: He _does_ have a problem

Blue: You know I'm still here right?

Ty: Oh hey Blue isn't it like 3 in the morning for you?

Blue: Yeah Sky woke me

Sky: I didn't know!

Ty: Oh Adam *face palm*

Mitch: Have any one of you guys heard this song *plays #Selfie*

Sky: Yeah!

Ty: Yup

Blue: It's been playing in every supermarket

Sky: What the fuck is a supermarket?

Blue: British equivalent to a grocery store I assume

Sky: Oh lol

Ty: Brb

All: K Ty

Blue: Imma get back to sleep cya

Sky: Cya Blue

Mitch: We'll call you later

Blue: K guys

Jerome: K cya later Blue

Sky: Is Ty back yet?

Ty: I am now!

Sky: Ok

Mitch: Ty are you eating?

Ty: Maybe….

Jerome: Oh yeah did I mention were Livestreaming?

Ty: Oh, no you, didn't…..

Mitch: Lol Ty join Dragon Escape 23 dood

Ty: k, I'm in

All: I'm in to!

Sky: Did Blue leave?

Jerome: Yeah

Sky: How long does it take to start a game?!

Ty: Why so inpatient Adam?

Sky: Uhh… A reason

Mitch: Again Adam?

Sky: Yeah….

Jerome: Your bladder sucks man

Sky: ….

Ian: Sky, you alright man?

Sky: *Leaves*

All: SKY?!

*Silence*

Mitch: Well he's gone

Jerome: lol

Ty: This Livestream is getting kinda awkward

Ian: Ikr

Sky: Back….

Ty: You alright Adam?

Sky: Uhh Yeah I'm fine

Jerome: I thought you were going to the bathroom did you wash your hands?!

Sky: No, I peed my pants

Ian: Wait like legit?

Sky: Uhh… Yeah… *Blush*

Ty: Go change then Adam!

Sky: I did

Mitch: In the 10 seconds you were gone?

Sky: Yeah….

Jerome: Jeez

Sky: I better go clean the floor… brb *mutes mic*

Mitch: Adam, you got on the floor! As in our new carpets!

Sky: No my laminate floor bedroom

Ian: And that's why my bathroom is right next to my computer lol *mutes mic*

Sky: *Mutes mic*

Mitch: Ian?

Jerome: Bathroom, again probably lol

Sky: Back

Mitch: K

Sky: Where's Ian?

Mitch: Bathroom probably

Sky: Oh k

Ian: Back

Sky + Mitch: Hey dood!

Jerome: Where'd you go?

Ian: Bathroom

All: Oh ok

Sky: Ty? You still there?

Ty: …..

Ian: lol

Ty: Uh yeah brb *Mutes mic*

All: K

Sky: Do we wait for Ty or do we start another game without him?

All: Wait

Sky: K

Ty: Back

Mitch + Sky: K

Jerome: Join 101

All: In

Sky: Ian you there? You're really quiet

Ian: Yeah I'm here

Jerome: Looks like the Mountain Dew is finally kicking in

Sky: Not now Jerome

Jerome: I'm dead Brb….. *Mutes mic*

Ian: lol

Sky: Damn it Fluffy!

Mitch: He has been waiting for like 7 hours

Sky: True lol

Ian: Lol, Imma get some food and water brb *Mutes Mic*

All: K Ian

Ty: Wait Ian don't get water!

Sky: Lol, we've been playing since 9pm and it's now four in the morning hahaha

Ian: Back

Ty: Lol Adam

Mitch: Adam it's been twenty minutes lol

Sky: Ik brb *mutes mic*

Ian: Is Jerome back yet he only went to go pee lol

Jerome: Back

Sky: Back

Ty: Brb *forgets to mute mic*

Sky: Ty mute your mic!

Ty: Oops *Mutes mic* *runs*

Ian: So much brbing lol

Mitch: Ikr ….

Jerome: Mitch do you have to pee?

Mitch: Yeah but I'm almost finished this ma- I'm dead Brb *Mutes mic*

Sky: Ty?

Mitch: Probably still in the bathroom.

Ty: Back

Mitch: Or not lol

Sky: Lol

Jerome: Hunger Games on hive anyone?

All: Sure!

Jerome: Ok join 100

Sky: K

Ian: Ok

Mitch: Ok Fluffy!

Sky: Oh god this better not last like 30 minutes again!

Mitch: lol Ikr

Ty: Adam you killed me last time! How'd you think I felt spectating for like the whole game?!

Sky: Wow man chill out dood!

Mitch: Hive Hunger Games are weird lol

Sky: Oh god ….

Ian: Don't tell me you have to-

Sky: Pee? YEAH!

Jerome: Were Livestreaming still Adam there gonna find you and kick your butt dood!

Sky: Ik, I'll wait

Ian: It's cool I got your back Adam

Sky: Thanks, but I can wait, I think….

Ian: Just go I got you

Sky: Ok brb *Mutes mic*

Mitch: Ian?

Ian: ….

Jerome: I got you Ian

Ian: K brb *mutes mic*

Sky: *Comes back* Oh I'm still alive! Cool, Ian?

Jerome: Bathroom

Sky: Oh lol

Mitch: Brb *leaves*

Sky: Mitch no, where are you at baby gurl?

*Silence*

Jerome: Welp he's gone oh I see him I'll go protect him

Sky: Ian?

Ian: Back, oh hey Sky

Mitch: Back

Sky: Mitch where did you go?

Mitch: Take a wild guess Adam

Sky: Oh right

Ian: Hey Mitch

Mitch: Sup?

Jerome: Guys cut down on the drinking JEEZ!

All: Sorry

~*To Be Continued!*~


End file.
